1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for dispensing a wash liquid additive and more specifically to the automatic dispensing of a wash liquid additive by means of a liquid pumping agitator in an automatic clothes washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,552 discloses an agitator mounted dispenser which utilizes wash liquid pumped by the agitator to rinse out a detergent receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,122 discloses a detergent dispenser that utilizes a float valve which rises as the liquid level within the wash tub increases to expose openings in the base portion of the dispenser to rinse out the granular detergent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,417 discloses an agitator mounted dispenser for wash additives including a cup for holding an additive to be diluted during an agitation step and dispensed after a spin step. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,242 discloses a washing additive dispenser including a valve operated by the level of wash liquid in the tub or by the movement of the agitator to dispense a wash additive from a receptacle in the tub during the agitation step. U.S. Pat. No. 381,986 discloses a sprinkler system for streets which utilizes a tank and two sprinkler heads and discloses that the supply passsages to the sprinkler heads should be larger than the openings in the sprinkler heads in order to increase the area of spray from the sprinklers.